Alex and Drake
Chapter 70 X788 "Malory where are we going?" asked Alex following his older sister. "Shhhh!" She whispered. "We're going to be spying on people." "Why?" "Shhhh!" Malory peaked beyond a door in the manor to see her farther talking to someone with the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Alex looked around the corner as well.a young boy was also in attendance. "Ray I'm sure you know what I'm here to talk to you about," he said. "Yes," answered Ray, "the heir to the patriarch title." The siblings looked at each other in astonishment. The patriarch was the leader of the entire Doomkaiser Family. This was a big deal. "Well, with only your child bearing the Lunar Eclipse Eyes, I see it only fit that he be the next patriarch." Alex gasped. He was only eight and he was already the heir. "Why are you saying this brother," said Ray "you're a picture of health." "Well you never know. I just wanted to make it official that Alexander Doomkaiser will be the next patriarch upon my passing." The boy standing with the patriarch looked at the door. He bore no Lunar Eclipse Eyes. He saw Alex and gave him a glare, but said nothing of his location. Despite his lack of the eyes, Alex still felt afraid of him. "Kids I'd like you to meet someone," said Ray. "This is your older cousin Drake. He was away at school so you never had the chance to meet him." "Hi," said Alex tentatively to the boy. "Hello," said Malory in a much more joyful tone. "Hi," said Drake blandly. "I'll leave you three alone to get acquainted." Ray left the room. "My name's Alex." "And I'm Malory." "I don't care," said Drake. There was an awkward moment of silence. Drake sighed. "So, what do you guys do for fun?" Alex smiled and showed Drake around the manor. Power flowed from Drake's eyes. Alex looked on in astonishment. "When did you unlock those?" he asked. "About a month after you joined Black Void," answered Drake. "Before you were born, I was next in line for the patriarch position. If only I hadn't lacked the Lunar Eclipse Eyes, I still would be!" Drake charged up energy in his eyes. Alex did the same. "Lunar Eclipse Beam!" Their attacks collided into each other, starting a beam struggle. Alex held the advantage at first, but a blue light flashed from Drake's body, temporarily making Alex lose focus, and he was blasted backwards. "While I was training at my school I learned Qui specifically to defeat any Doomkaiser I might face," said Drake. "Well you did a great job," Alex got back to his feet. "So are you ready to keep going, or do you wanna give up. I haven't had a good fight since I beat Watcher of the Muspelheim Guild." Shadows poured from Alex's body, making his appearance a thousand times more menacing. "Come on then! What are you waiting for?" "Trying to goad me I see," said Drake. "Fine, but the outcome will be the same." Drake ran over to Alex and struck him with his Qui imbued staff. Alex tried to cut him with his shadows, but Drake diffused them with his staff and struck again. "Is this the best you can do?" Drake struck him in the face causing him to fall to the ground. He pinned Alex to the ground and began charging up another Qui blast through his hands. "This is the end cousin." "Lunar Eclipse Beam!" Alex blasted Drake off of him with the spell. He flew backwards, landing several feet away. "Nice job," said Drake, "you finally got a hit off on me. Now let's see if you can do it again." "I won't lose to you." The two Doomkaisers charged at one another.